Saving Time!
by Mr.Gifted
Summary: Sora has to find out what's going on- and fast! Time for some answers! SoraXKairi Rated T for some action and a little death that I like to call believable and totally called for! GORE! Please R&R! P.S. Please forget that this ever included Namine. TY!
1. The First Day

Meet Sora

Meet Sora. He is our main character and will be with us for a while. After a little, we'll shift gears to Namine, and so on and so forth. And here we go!

Sora sits in his chair waiting for the phone to ring. You see he told one of friends at school to call him that night. 5 minutes later Sora is lying back in his chair in a deep sleep, making disturbing sounds and jerking around unmannerish-ly.

RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! Sora moves slightly, ever so slightly. RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG! Sora suddenly jerks up stricken with surprise. He picks up the phone and hears his friend Tidus' voice. "So wanna come over on Saturday?" asks Tidus.

"Nah, I can't."- - "SORA GET DOWN HERE!!" his mother yells a few decibels above the sound spectrum, or so Sora says.

"I gotta go, talk to you tomorrow!" Sora replies quickly. He flies down the stairs at super speed. When he gets down he finds out that he has gotten a detention from school.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG MAN!!" his mother screams.

"Awwwwww, this sucks!" Sora mumbles glumly under his breath.

"Mom do I haavvvee too?" Sora hopefully asks.

"Yes you must! Oh where did I go wrong!? Why am I raising a delinquent?!"

"Mom! It's fine! It's only a three hour detention!"

"Yes, _now_ it's only a three hour detention. But what's next? Community service?!" mom said taken aback at her sons lack of worriment.

Sora was angry and confused so as they were having dinner Sora finished quickly and was excused from the table. He went up to his room and went to his bed to get a pillow. He put it up on the wall and started to punch it a few times until he got bored.

Since he was grounded effective emmediately, he didn't know he wasn't allowed to use the phone. So he called Tidus back and said to him, " Yeah, yeah I'm gonna come over this Saturday! And I'm gonna' tell my mom that I'm comin'!!"

"Okay! Yeah it's time we did think for our selves for once!" Tidus replied.

"See you later!" After the conversation, Sora went to his bed and he layed down. And before he knew it he had already dozed off.

That night, Sora got the best sleep of his life.


	2. In His Eyes

The next day at school, Sora reports at 7:00 A.M. for his detention. He walks into his Science teachers' classroom. Her name is Mrs.Howenski. At times she can be a real, well the name is too violent to mention here.

As he is walking down the hall he notices something exceedingly disturbing. The fact that he can actually _hear_ himself think. He goes into Howenskis classroom and he realizes she's not there.

So he goes to his principals office and the oddest thing happened. The hallway behind him had dissapeared, and worst of all it was turning into another world! He rushes into the office before it disappears and tries to find Principal Lazard.

Sora can't find him so he stands still and lets the change happen. Once it's all over he realizes he is in Twilight Town. He takes thin oppritunity to visit Roxas and Namine. Namine and Sora have had relations in the past, as it has 3 years since he and Kairi broke up after he returned from defeating Organazation XIII.

Sora rushes around the corner and goes to the Hangout which is the kids bar the gang had made out of the old Usual Spot. He walks in and is rushed with hugs from old friends, and finds Roxas and hugs him. Namine is nowhere to be found, so he takes Roxas with him to search for her.

When they get to the sandlot, they split up and Sora takes the Old Mansion, while Roxas takes the Plaza. 3 hours pass and nothing turns up so Roxas returns to close shop and Sora continues to search.

By the time Sora passed out from exhaustion, he had litterally searched _every_ inch of Twilight Town. When Roxas found him, he took him back to the bar and gave him some food and a soda.Sora sometimes shook, as it was very cold outside. When Roxas _did_ manage to shove the food down Soras throat, Sora just spit it back out. '_It's gonna be a long night'_ Roxas thought to himself.

Just then they heard a voice behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Hey There!

Namines breath comes out in short burts as she rushes to Twilight Town. '_This is where Sora should be!'_ she thought in her head. As she put the two years of ninja training she got to use she runs quickly and soundless, rushing to her destination.

When she gets there, she finds Sora lying on a table in the bar she had helped set up. She saw Roxas feeding him. She said hi but was quickly shushed by Roxas. Roxas whispered to her, "_He turned over the whole town looking for you. Where were you?" "I had to take care of something, okay? You should have told him I would come back!" "Well you should have called!"_ replied Roxas in a distressed whisper.

Just Then Sora grunted, and said" Namine? Is that you?" " Yes, yes it is me!" She grasped Soras hand and bent over and leaned in for a kiss. The passionately kissed for a minute before Roxas cut in and said "it's time to go. I can't have anyone in here after 1:00 including me." "So lets go and you two can go make out at my house" Roxas sighs at his lack of a girlfriend and says "you guys can have my room to yourselves. I'm gonna go get a shake with Olette, come on."

So Namine walked to Roxas' house holding hands with Sora. When they got there they went upstairs into Roxas' room and were left alone so all they did was kiss and lay down together. When the sun came up, Roxas came back, but with someone. Sora got up and his eyes focused and he saw Olette and Roxas making out vigorously. So he grabbed Namines hand and slowly walked out of the room.

When they got downstairs, Sora realized he had been away from home for a week, so he decided to call his mom. He got on the phone and dialed her number. His moms answer machine came on so he left this message, '_Hey mom, I'm somehow in Twilight Town. When I went to school that day it disappeared and I ended up here. I hope you didn't worry too much. I'll be home soon. Bye'_

Sora and Namine got properly dressed and went outside to get some air. Just then a voice came from behind. They turned around to find Axel and Demyx, sporting new red and blue robes respectively. Apparently they had started a new group called Organazation XIIII as they were still Nobodys, and they were recruiting members. After the fall of Organazation XIII they came over to the good side. They offered positions as co-leaders to Sora and Namine and they had no choice but to accept. Sora got a silver robe and Namine got startling white.

After that they went to their new headquarters, stationed in Twilight Town. They built it in the subway system, and when they got there, a surprise was waiting for them. ( DUHN DUHN DUHHHHN!)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The NEW Organazation

When Sora and Namine, along with Axel and Demyx reached their new headquarters, they found an interesting surprise. It turns out that a few of the others also joined. There was Larxene, Lexaus, and Vexen. Then they found out Roxas was there also, along with Olette, Hayner, and Pence.

After the re-introductions and meetings with old friends, Axel announced it was time to pick what element they would each represent. The old Organazation members had no trouble with this as they just re-adopted their old skills. Which left Sora, Namine, Hayner, Roxas, Olette and Pence to choose.

Sora went with wind, Namine went with light (surprising, isn't it?), Roxas went with dark, Olette went with poison, Pence went with fatness...NOT! He had a hard time deciding so he decided on going with psychic powers, which leaves Hayner, who decide on a skill that would allow him to do as much damage with his fists as Clouds Buster Sword would do to anything, really. So I guess you could call Hayners element fighting.

Now that that was out of the way, they could get right down to business. They gathered around a huge table and found that it was actually larger than it seemed. So everyone got serious and decided what they could do to decrease the population of the stubborn Nobody remnants.

They decided to put a plan to action that would involve many weapons and a lot of violence. With that decided, it was time to choose weapons. Once again, everyone from the old Organazation adopted their old weapons, Sora kept the Keyblade and so did Roxas. Namine chose a giant shuriken, Hayner chose gloves, Pence went with a power enhancing spear, and Olette went with a whip.

Now it was time to start the plan. Everyone got their weapons ready and rushed into town. They cleared out most of the Nobodys, and there were some epic battles that you can't see for two reasons; One, there was blood and gore all over the place and body parts that were chopped off and two because this is written and not televised!

So after all the battles, they went back to headquarters and gave a report. Even though it was NOT a contest, it turns out that Roxas, SOra and Hayner all tied for most kills(isn't that great gory fun!?). After they all got showers, they went back home and got some well deserved rest and relaxation.Until the next day when an unexpected ally turns up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Repercussions

As Sora and Namine walked with the rest of Organazation XIIII back to headquarters, Hayner was suddenly overcome with sickness. As he lay on the ground, he vomited blood until there was none left.

As everyone gathered around him, they watched his body curl up into a feedle position. Without notice, a cut opened up on o Hayners leg. As the blood spilled from his leg, Olette turned away and sobbed into Axels coat.

As they watched Hayners life slip from his very feeble grasp, Sora removed his gloves so they wouldn't get too bloody.

Then Pence got a towel and wiped the blood from Hayners mouth and legs. He got a few bandages from Demyx and patched them onto the seemingly growing gash on Hayners leg.

Finally they could move on. As Lexaus carried the now incapacitated Hayner on his elbow, gently, as not to draw more blood from his fragile skin.

Hayner was born with hemophilia, so when he bled, he bled for a very, very long time.

As the gang made their way to headquarters, Sora felt a presence he had not felt in a long time. He wasn't the only one too. Pretty much everyone, well except Olette as she was still grieving, noticed the change of atmosphere.

It seemed to change with every step, and by the time they made it to the door, it was as if they had traveled to a different world.

Then as if someone had slapped him across the face, Sora realized what it was.

"Where are all the nobodys?" Sora blankly stated, breaking the cold air of silence.

Then everyone else had the same revelation. Questions were raised by many people in the group.

"Yeah where are all the nobodys?" everyone except Olette stated.

While everyone was wondering what happened, Sora and Namine unlocked the headquarters entrance.

They then walked in and stopped dead in their tracks.

Standing- well, sitting- in front of them was Ansem. No, it wasn't Ansem, it was Xemnas, leader of the Old Organazation.

As soon as he noticed the group walk in he said in a burly tone, "Hello my subordinate slaves."

As soon as he had said that, Demyx shouted out, "Hey! We are _not_ slaves! We are subordinate packmule servants held against are will and forced to be here! What you said is a co-worker slander, and you are lucky that I'm not pressing harrassment charges!"

Everyone stared at Demyx as if they didn't believe he was capable of saying more than 'dude' or 'wassup'.

"What?" Demyx blankly stated, and everyone was relieved so to sastify their need of amusement, they stared back at Xemnas.

Sora started to question Xemnas. After 42 seconds everyone proceded to leave as they were bored. An hour later, Sora stepped out of the question room with Xemnas in his trail.

Sora told Xemnas he could stay at headquarters for a while until he found another place to stay. Xemnas agreed, on one condition: He was allowed to participate in any activity except for the Saturday Olympics.

After the agreement was made and Sora showed Xemnas to his temporary room, he went to be with Namine.

She was glad to see him, but he wasn't a happy camper when he walked through the door.

What he saw was her with another person but who was it? ... (DUHN DUHN DUHNNNNNNNN)

**Vote for who it is! Be it girl or boy, you pick! (Girl if you're into that freaky stuff) But alas I must wait for at least 5 people to vote before I can write! So vote, vote vote!**


	6. Discoveries and Legends

When Sora saw who Namine was in bed with, he was relieved, then horrified, and once again relieved. Then he suddenly felt a pang of hunger for no reason.

Sora saw Riku, then he saw Kairi, and then he saw Riku again and then he saw a blob.

'_A shapeshifting Dusk!'_ Sora thought to himself. It turns out that she was, um, well _practicing_ with that thing.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sora said.

" O-oh, Sora, I didn't hear you." Namine replied nervously.

" What are you doing with that- that _thing_?" Sora inquired angrily.

" I was just practicing! I wanted to please you!" Namine defended.

" Well I'm just not ready for that kind of responsibility! I refuse to, you know!" Sora was getting agitated now.

"Oh well, then..." She snapped her fingers and the Dusk dissapeared.

The two were silent for a few minutes and when Sora couldn't stand it anymore, he embraced Namine in a great gentle bear-hug.

The two went to bed, and in the morning, since she was generally the first one up, Namine answered the door after making the morning coffee.

She saw an unusually ratty boy at the door, but he also had an air of power, that raw attraction that eminated dangerousness.

"Hi my name is Quintus. I need a place to stay, would you let me in please?"

Although it sounded like it was meant to be rude, his voice had a natural kindness, like he didn't let a trouble in the world get past his seemingly nice exterior.

"Q-Quintus" Namine dropped her mug of coffee.

"Quintus like the legendary Quintus from the satories where Quintus the Strong helped rid Midgar of all Heartless?"

"No! That was my grandpa!"Quintus stated with an air of dignity. "I am Quintus Xavier Nerge IV! My father was the first keyblade master and my grandfather was Quintus the Strong. My great- grandfather was a mass murderer who attempted to stop my grandfather from helping Midgar." He sounded hurt that he had to explain all of this to her.

" Oh... Sorry. Please come in." Namine offered.

" I heard a rumor that Sora the Brave is here. Is he really the keyblade master now?" Quintus asked.

"The one and only." As Namine said this, Sora came out of his room in his My Little Pony pajama bottoms (they were really Namines! SHHHH) and a t-shirt that said 'I'm With Stupid'.

"And there he is in all his glory." Namine said sarcastically.

" How... pitiful." Quintus stated.

"Yes, yes he is. Well, in the morning he is." Namine tried to stay cheerful, as not to stamp up Soras reputation.

" Who are you?" Sora asked while yawning.

"Quintus Nerge IV. Son of Quintus Nerge III A.K.A The first keyblade master. Grandson of Quintus Nerge II Also known as Quintus the Strong. Great-grandson of Quintus Nerge or maybe Quintus the Traitor."

"Thats just what I need, another noble family come to attempt to kick my ass. Why don't you just slice your wrists and Axel will take your body out." Sora replied in a bored tone.

" No, no! You have it all wrong! I;m here because, I have nowhere to go. I've been looking for you ever since my dad died. The keyblade serves as the lifeforce for the wielder. If it goes away, so does the wielder." And Quintus pointed to Sora.

" So... If it finds someone else, I die?" Sora said in a sad tone.

"You have about twenty years. So make em' count." Quintus tried to sound cheerful.

"THAT SUCKS!!" Sora cried out.

" Maybe you should teach me, since the keyblade's in my blood, maybe you should teach me how to unleash its power?" Quintus asked him hopefully.

" Well... I guess we should start... Come on!" Sora said.

"Okay!!" Quintus yelped.


	7. Life Lessons 's 1 & 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing except Quintus!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: Lessons of Life, Love and Getting the $#!% Beat Outta Ya**

We open to another fine, beautiful day in Twilight Town. The sun is bright and sunny; the grass is green and lush—WAIT!!! There's actually _grass_ in Twilight Town? Well let's set this anomaly aside for a moment and go to Sora and Quintus.

"Okay, let's start with lesson number one!" Sora said enthusiastically

"Okay, what's lesson number one?" inquired Quintus.

"My poor, poor, under- educated Quintus. Lesson one is the lesson that states "A keyblade master always wins" so, what have you learned so far?" asked Sora.

"Lets get this straight, one- I will be referred to as Quin from now on, two- if you're going to train me at this, I'm going to need some type of weapon. Three- okay there is no three." Stated _Quin_.

"Whoa! No need to get pissy! Here's a training keyblade, _Quin_."

As they proceeded with their training, Sora repetitively knocked Quin down with his keyblade.

"Hey! Knock it off!!!!!!!" yelled QUin, gasping as he got off the ground from the last hit.

"Hey, hey! What was lesson one again?"

"The keyblade master ALWAYS wins" they said in unison.

"That's right" said Sora.

"I'm beginning to hate lesson one." mumbled Quin under his breath.

"What was that?! Was that a racial slur? Are you slandering my teaching methods? Planning to impregnate Kairi? You better not. Betch. Deck. Shetbag." Sora said the last three words under his breath.

"NO!!!" defended Quin.

"Yeah you better not"

Quin then sighed and got the $#!% beat out of him… again.

After a LONG day, they finally go back home.

Sora plops himself on the couch and yells, "QUIN! COME HERE!!!"

"What! What is it!!?" Quin said as he ran into the living room.

"Time for lesson two."

"Oh no" whispered Quin.

"Lesson two is "keyblade masters ALWAYS get waited upon" so I want you to sit back, relax and enjoy because I hired your own wench for you!!!"

"Ah sweet!!"

"LaRonda, come in!!"

A large woman with acrylic nails comes in.

"Hello, I'm your wench LaRonda, I'm here to wait on you 24/7 because this guy paid me to. Get your moneys worth, cuz' I wasn't cheap."

**Flashback**

Sora's in an alley in Twilight Town. There are dead hookers and pimps lying on the ground. In the background there is cussing and a machine gun being fired.

"My price is 75 cents" said LaRonda

"I'll give you $1.00 to do ANYTHING he wants. Deal?"

"Deal" LaRonda quickly responded.

Sora then paid her which sealed the deal.

**End flashback**

After the day was over and LaRonda left, it was bedtime. Quin slept on the couch, and Sora went to his bedroom with Kairi. Even though Quin took two sleeping pills, he still couldn't sleep. He kept hearing somethind bump against the walls in Sora's room. He also heard OH YES! Over and over again from someone that sounded like Kairi. SO Quin just shrugged it off until he ralised what was going on.

"OH MY GOD." Said Quin to himself.

"Keep it down in there!!!" He yelled.

"People are tryin to sleep out here!!!"

So all in all, it was a good day for Quin. He got a servant wench, he raised his endurance by running from a crazy person, and he learned that Sora and Kairi have wild nights together.


End file.
